Number 9
by bookwormy78
Summary: Soldier #9, that's what I've been called since I woke up without memory. I was told that the Gods did that to me, one of their own childeren, and I joined the army of My Lady, who wants to overtrow the Gods. In seven days, we will attack the camp of the Gods' loyal childeren. I will tear this camp and the Gods apart with pleasure, right? (This is NOT an OC-story!)
1. Chapter 1

"Soldier #9, reporting for duty."  
>I touch my forehead with my right hand and straighten my back. The commander glares at me, waiting for me to make a wrong move.<p>

After ten seconds, he stops glaring and nods at me with an approving smile. After that he walks further to the left.

"Soldier #10, reporting for duty." I hear to my left. I hold the same pose until our commander stands in front of us and says: "Stand at ease."

I lower my right arm, put my hands behind my back and interlock my thumbs.

I look at the commander. I don't have to look at the others to see that they did exactly the same.

Not that I'm surprised. I've been in our small army for one and a half year now and it's never been any different.

The commander clears his throat. I snap awake and listen to him.

"We've got a new mission from our Lady. She's instructed me to bring four soldiers with me for a scouting mission."

My face stays emotionless, but my mind is doing flip-flops. I really hope to go on this mission. It's been a while since I went on a mission. Most of the time I trained the monster army or the few demigods.

Sometimes I went on missions to guide lost demigods to our army, but those missions were the only ones. A scouting mission means we will to the enemy's camp and think of the best way to attack them. I've never been to the enemy's camp and I really want to know what it looks like.

I wait impatiently until the commander finally says more.

"I will bring soldier #2, #4, #5 and #9 with me. We will depart at 10 PM and be back 'round 1 AM. The others will be training the army."

"Yes, Commander Omega." We all say at the same time and we part ways.

While I'm walking to my room, I can't stop the small smile that's creeping onto my face. I finally can go see the enemy.

When I woke up half a year ago, I was in a dark, horrible place. The air was like poison to my lungs and the ground like knives to my feet. I didn't know where I was, how I came there, or who I even was.

Then came the monsters.

They were horrible, some were like ghosts, some had six arms and some looked like a mix between a machine, donkey and human. I was cornered , behind me was a cliff, but then came My Lady.

She rose from the depths and landed between me and the monsters. The monsters scurried off, afraid of the woman. She turned to me.

She was tall, like, 40 feet tall. She had a pitch black dress in which sometimes appeared a faint purple or blue, like space. She had dark wings and with every beat of those wings, darkness rolled off of them. She also wore a mantle which looked like it was made out of darkness. I couldn't see much of her face, except for her eyes. They shone like fire.

I almost peed my pants.

"Don't be afraid, my brave soldier." She had said. She voice was soft, but with an evident sharpness.

"Wh… who are y… you? Where am I? What were those-"

She spoke before I was finished. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything. I'm Lady Nyx. Come with me and you will be save."

She shrank until she was only a little bit taller than me and held her hand out.

Hesitantly I took her hand. When I touched her hand we were enfolded by darkness.

When we were at her palace, it was totally dark. She touched my shoulder and I felt something surge from her hand into my body. Suddenly I could see in the dark. We were in a sort of infirmary. She healed my lungs and the cuts on my feet and hands and told me about the gods. About how they stripped off my memory and threw me into Tartarus, the horrible place with the monsters.

She told me there were more people like me, whom she had also rescued. They sided with her to fight against the gods and she asked the same to me.

Of course I said yes.

Through the 18 months I've been here now, I learned much more. I learned I myself was a son of one of the gods and learned to control the powers I inherited from them. I also got some powers from My Lady. I could already see in the dark, but I also got the power to shadow travel and I am stronger in dark places.

That's why we are going to the enemy right now, at night.

I walk to the meeting room. That's the room where we meet up when Commander Omega is going to announce a new mission or if you go on a mission. I walk in the room and see that I'm last to arrive. I stand next to soldier #5 and the commander starts talking.

"Our Lady has decided when we will attack. We will attack the enemy's camp in seven days." He pauses, so the information can sink in. "Tonight will be the last time, until the war, that any of us will go to the surface. We will look for the best place to attack them. We will also look for places where people could possibly take shelter, so we can destroy those places as fast as possible when the time comes. We will also set their armoury on fire, so they will have as little as possible weapons and armour to protect themselves with. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander." we say in unison.

"Good. Now, don't get behind and do not, I repeat, do _not_ get seen or captured. If you get captured, we will leave you behind and not even glance your way. Also: _don't_ give any information to the enemy."

"Yes, Commander."

"Ready for departure." the Commander commands. We grab each other's hands while the Commander puts his hand on soldier #2's shoulder.

I feel the shadows tugging at me and I close my eyes. It feels like we go very fast for a few seconds. When that feeling stops, I open my eyes and look at the enemy's camp.

We've arrived.

**-A/N-**

***I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, whatever. This is just a mere fanfiction about Rick Riordan's fantastic story.***

**So, pew... that was the first chapter, hope you liked it! ^-^**

**Some info:**

**This takes place after HoH and will contain a few spoilers, like *Spoiler alert*. ;)  
>This is NOT an OC-story, just so ya know.<br>I'm sorry, but don't expect regular updates :( I don't want to bring up your hopes, only to disappoint you. I know it's annoying when a story doesn't update regulary, but I will try to, uhm... , update once every five, six, seven days? I think I will manage that. ^-^**

**On that happy note, Thanks for reading! :D Don't forget to follow/fav/leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you think of this story :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_We've arrived._

My training instincts kick in. I freeze while I strain my ears. I don't hear anything unnatural. I slowly look around me: I only see the Commander and the Soldiers. No danger.

I allow myself to relax a little, but I don't let my guard down. Lesson one: never let your guard down.

I let go of #5's hand and look at the Commander for instructions. He gestures for us to follow him. We walk silently until we are at a high spot where we can overlook the enemy's camp. We lie down on our stomach and look at the view below us.

It's a pretty big camp, surrounded by a forest and beach. Not much further from is a volleyball court, to the left of that is a big, light-blue house, to the right a smaller house with a harp above the door. Further right is a big amphitheatre and a climb wall.

The camp is split in two by a river with a lake. Past the river, I see many cabins and a big open-air temple with pick-nick tables in it. To the left of the cabins is a big field with small plants, maybe strawberries or raspberries.

On the opposite side of the camp is a big forest with a small creek coming from it. Between the forest and the field are three other buildings: one looks like a stable, one like a forge and in between those is a smaller building with a sword and shield above the door. That must be the armoury.

"Soldier #4," the Commander whispers. We listen closely to him, but keep looking at the camp. "Where is the enemy most likely to take shelter, when needed?"

"The amphitheatre, Commander." #4 replies immediately.

"Good. Why, Soldier #9, did #4 suggest the amphitheatre?" the Commander asks me. I look at the amphitheatre: it's a huge building with thick, stone walls and pretty small entrances.

"The thick walls are difficult to destroy, the small entrances ensure that they can't be overwhelmed by our troops and it's very big, many people could take shelter in there, Commander." I answer.

"Good. Soldier #2, where is the best place to start the attack?"

He takes a few seconds before answering: "The big field, Commander."

"Good. And why, Soldier #5?"

"This camp is an unknown terrain to us, so it would be wise to attack on a open terrain. This will prevent that we will be surprised by hiding enemies, Commander." he whispers.

The Commander isn't satisfied with this answer. "And?"

I can almost hear the gears working in his mind. "We won't have to cross the river, the river would only slow us down, Commander." he finally whispers.

"Good, let's go set that armoury on fire."

I stand in the shadows of the armoury, searching for enemies. The Commander is inside with Soldier #2, placing the Greek fire. The others are doing the same as me.

I scan the area over and over again while straining my ears, until I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I look at the person and see it's Soldier #5. He gestures for me to follow him. We go around the armoury until we meet with the others.

"Listen closely," the Commander whispers. "I've set the Greek fire. I only have to click this button," he holds up a small device. "and hell will break loose. We shadow-travel to the edge of the forest. There we'll keep an eye on the armoury, see if it'll ignite correctly. Then, mission accomplished, we'll go back to the palace."

We nod in unison and shadow-travel. We arrive at the forest and turn to look at the small building, now stuffed with Greek fire. The Commander holds up three fingers and counts down to zero.

Three.

Two.

One.

A few flames appear through the window. I frown in confusion. I thought we would have more fire.

"Styx!" the Commander loudly curses. He looks at Soldier #2. "Go back to the armoury and fix the wiring, you will have to do it fast. I will push this button again in ten seconds." Then he looks at me. "#9, accompany him."

We nod and shadow-travel next to the armoury. "Stay here and look out for enemies" he says and goes inside.

10...

Noises come from the stables, the horses must have smelled the fire.

9...

I scan the cabins and the big house, the enemy must be sleeping there.

8...

_Styx! _I see lights go on in some of the cabins and the big house.

7...

I look through the open door of the armoury. #2 is still crouched down, fiddling with the wires.

6...

I hear people shouting. I look back to see some people out of their cabins and running to us.

5...

I put my hand on the handle of the sword.

4...

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's #2. "Let's get out of here." he says over the fire, which is becoming bigger and bigger.

3...

He shadow-travels and I'm about to do the same, but I hear a faint whizzing sound. Like a sword cutting through air. I get my sword and turn around, just in time to parry my opponent's attack. My eyes meet dark, almost black eyes.

2...

_How did he get here so fast? _I glance at the other kids, they are still running. As if he could read my mind, the boy in front of me says: "You're not the only one who can shadow-travel."

1...

Just as he wants to strike again, the light of the flames illuminate my face and he falters. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "P... Percy?"

0...

That all I hear before the Greek fire explodes and I lose consciousness.

**-A/N-**

**Hi guys! ^-^**

**I hope you liked it, maybe a little bit short, but next chapter will be longer! :)**

**And a HUGE thank you to all who followed, favorited or commented. I'm so happy :D**

**THANK YOU! :)**

**and here is a reply to the review of '21 is awesome':**

_**I'm being honest here, I also mostly try to avoid Chaos and Nyx stories, but for some weird reason, I started writing one myself! Very weird, actually... -,-' This story idea just stuck in my mind and I really wanted to write a Percy Jackson fanfiction, so that is why this story was born. 0.o But, I think, that this story is not entirely the same as most of them. Correct me if I'm wrong, really! I haven't read many Percy Jackson stories for the last 2 months or so, so I'm not sure if there are actually like, a thousand others of the same story idea. My idea is, actually, that Soldier #9 won't really stay that loyal to Nyx. ;3**_

**And that brings us to next chapter: We will meet some familiar faces...**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow/fav/comment, I'd love to hear what you think of this story so far ^-^**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78**


	3. Chapter 3

_Just as he wants to strike again, the light of the flames illuminate my face and he falters. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "P... Percy?"_

_0..._

_That all I hear before the Greek fire explodes and I lose consciousness._

"Annabeth, it's a lost case, he obviously doesn't remember."

I feel myself drifting towards consciousness. _Where am I? _Is the first question to enter my mind.

"Why do you give up so fast? He didn't say anything to you, did he? Maybe he was about to say: 'Hi Nico! How are you doing?'"

I open my eyes, only to shut them immediately. The fierce light almost burned my eyes and I get spontaneously a headache.

"He didn't say anything to me, but I saw it in his eyes, he didn't recognise me."

_Who _are_ those people?_ I slowly try to open my eyes a few times. After the sixth time, I'm finally able to hold my eyes open without too much blinking.

"Maybe it was too dark to recognise you! Don't pretend that you know everything, because you don't." It's clear that the girl is getting angry at the boy.

I look around the room I'm in. I don't see any people, so the two talking are probably outside. I lie in a simple, white bed. In the room are fifteen more of those. Next to me is a nightstand, with some nectar on it. I take the nectar and take a small sip of it. My headache immediately reduces to only a small throb.

"Okay, fine. Go inside and see if he's awake, but if I was right, don't come back to say you're sorry." I hear someone walk away, probably the boy.

The door opens and I look at the girl who comes in. She has blonde hair that curls like a princess' and stormy grey eyes. It's a pretty sight.

Her eyes widen and she freezes for a moment, then she runs to me and effulges me in a hug. I freeze.

"Oh, Percy, you made me worry so much."

_Percy... haven't I heard that before?_ After a few seconds of thinking, the events of last night flow back to me. The mission, the armoury, the Greek fire that didn't work and that boy who called me 'Percy' before I lost consciousness.

I push the girl away from me. She stumbles back and almost falls over. I grab for my sword, but it isn't there anymore. I look around me, but can't see it. I look back at the girl and glare at her.

"Where's my sword?"

She's on the verge of tears. "Percy... don't you remember me?"

"Stop calling me 'Percy' and give me my sword!" I almost shout to her. I grab the thing closest to me, a vase with flowers in it, and hold it up. Treating to throw it at her.

She starts crying. "But.. y... you _are_ Percy!" she shouts at me.

Just as I'm about to throw the vase, the door opens and an arrow throws the vase out of my hands. It falls to the ground and shatters. I look up and see the boy of last night with a centaur, who has another arrow his bow, which is pointed at me.

"Step away from Annabeth." the centaur says. I step away from the girl, hands in the air.

The boy surges forward and puts my hands in Celestial bronze handcuffs behind my back. Then he walks to the girl, Annabeth, who is sitting on one of the beds. She's still sobbing. He awkwardly puts a hand on her back and rubs it in circles.

I glare at the centaur. He just looks at me, emotionless. "Come with me." he says. Before I can even consider going with him, Annabeth jumps up. Her grey eyes are still red and puffy and tears stream from her eyes. "No! I want to tell him!"

The centaur looks at her, concerned. "Are you sure, Annabeth? Isn't it better to let me do it?"

I look back and forth between them. _Tell me what?_

I must've spoken it out loud, because everyone turns to look at me. The centaur opens his mouth, but Annabeth beats him. "Who you really are."

_This is getting annoying. _"I know who I am, you don't have to tell me."

"Well," this time it's the boy. "who are you, then?"

"I'm not telling you." As the Commander had said: don't give any information to the enemy.

"Then please listen." the centaur says. He looks at the boy and gestures him with his head to go away. The boy understands and he takes Annabeth by her arm and drags her outside, under loud protests of the latter.

"Please, sit." I walk back to my bed and sit on it. The centaur suddenly changes: his legs disappear and a wheelchair appears in their place. I stare at it for a moment, but then collect myself and look at his face, waiting for him to start talking.

"One and a half year ago, a boy disappeared. His name was Percy. He was very loved by us, as he helped us destroy Kronos and Gaia. We didn't know what happened to him and are still searching for him."

I let the information sink in. _I was found one and a half year ago._ But as soon as the thought enters my mind, I push it away. It's the only thing we have in common. It must be a coincidence.

"And what have I to do with Percy Jackson?" I ask, trying to mask my curiousness with annoyance.

The centaur seems to think of an answer. Then he gestures for me to follow him. "Come with me." He rolls out of the room.

_Should I follow him?_ I ponder for a moment, but then I follow him. It can't hurt to look at what he has to show me, right?

We enter a sort of office. The centaur rolls to his desk and opens a drawer. He gets a picture and holds it in front of my face. On it are eight people. First I recognise the boy from last night, he stands next to a handsome blonde boy. Next to Blondie stands a very pretty Native-American girl. I recognise Annabeth next to Pretty. Next to Annabeth stands-

I blink a few times, not very sure if I see it right.

Next to Annabeth stands a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes.

_It's like I'm looking in a mirror. _

Before I can look at the others on the picture, the centaur puts the picture back in the drawer.

"The boy next to Annabeth was Percy." the centaur states. "Now I have a question for you. Percy is a son of Poseidon and I was wondering if you are al-"

The door slams open. "PERCY!" the intruder shouts. Two strong arms effulge me and they squeeze me so hard, it feels like my ribs are breaking. It's also not a very nice position with my hands cuffed behind my back.

"Lemme... go." I whisper. Luckily, the intruder heard it.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just so happy that my big brother is alive! I like it when you are alive."

'The intruder' is actually a Cyclops. He has a brown eye, brown hair and his face almost _screams_ innocence.

"Who _are _you?" I glare at him. I'm so _done _ with people thinking I'm Percy, even if it's a young, innocent Cyclops.

Although, I can't deny my heart broke a little after I saw his face.

His smile vanishes and he almost immediately starts crying. He looks at me with his big, brown eye and says: "I... I'm Tyson, your brother. My brother won't forget me, right?"

My mouth opens, but immediately closes again. I don't know what to say. Luckily, the centaur intervenes.

"Uhm... Tyson, Percy is having a difficulty remembering things."

Tyson's eyes lit up with hope. "But he will remember me, right?" His gaze switches between me and the centaur. The centaur swallows.

"I'm not sure, maybe you can go see Annabeth and think of ways to help him remember."

Tyson grins. "Yeah, I go see Annabeth! "Then he looks at me. "Don't worry, I will help you remember, Percy." He gives me one last bone-crushing hug and runs out of the room.

I look up at the ceiling of the guest room I'm in. After Tyson ran out, Chiron (I've figured out his name) gave me a few minutes to sort things out in my mind. Then he had asked me the same question:

_Are you a son of Poseidon?_

I don't know what happened to me. Maybe it was just the hope. Hope that I had found the place I lived before I lost my memory. Hope that maybe, maybe everything would be all right and I would have my memory back.

_"__Yes, I am a son of Poseidon." _ I had said.

I know it was against my orders. That I practically betrayed My Lady, but, at the moment, _I didn't care._

I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to slow down my heartbeat. It feels as if my mind is at war with itself. Anger, discipline, rational thoughts, guilt, longing, desire, doubt.

I think about the boy, Annabeth, Tyson, Chiron. I try to remember them, remember a time with them before I woke up in Tartarus. I find nothing, absolutely nothing.

_Maybe they lied._

But the picture, the fact that 'Percy' is the only son of Poseidon. The reaction of Tyson...

I try to push all of my thoughts away, annoyed. I'm really tired of all this and I want to sleep. I shift on my right side, but almost immediately shift back on my back. My right hand is still in the Celestial handcuffs, the other end attached to the bed I'm lying on.

And, finally, I feel myself drifting towards sleep.

**-A/N-**

***I do not own Percy Jackson! Dear Uncle Rick does!* **

**Third chapter! ^-^ Hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter: will be longer! :D and even more familiar faces, doubt and crying! (Not much crying, just a little ;)) After that the plot will start rolling. :)**

**And Thanks again for the awesome comments, follows and favs! It really makes my day. :3**

**Don't forget to follow/fav/comment, I'd love to hear what you think of my story x3**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*There's one tiny winy spoiler of the Blood of Olympus. Just warning you ;).*_**

_I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to slow down my heartbeat. It feels as if my mind is at war with itself. Anger, discipline, rational thoughts, guilt, longing, desire, doubt._

_I think about the boy, Annabeth, Tyson, Chiron. I try to remember them, remember a time with them before I woke up in Tartarus. I find nothing, absolutely nothing._

Maybe they lied.

_But the picture, the fact that 'Percy' is the only son of Poseidon. The reaction of Tyson..._

_I try to push all of my thoughts away, annoyed. I'm really tired of all this and I want to sleep. I shift on my right side, but almost immediately shift back on my back. My right hand is still in the Celestial handcuffs, the other end attached to the bed I'm lying on. _

_And, finally, I feel myself drifting towards sleep._

A few knocks on the door wake me up. I slowly open my eyes and sit up. My shoulder is sore from the whole night sitting in a weird position. I wince while rotating it a bit.

Someone knocks on the door, again.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Annabeth comes in. She has a small box with her.

She stops and awkwardly sits on a small stool next to my bed. "Hi." She says.

"Hi." I wait until she starts talking.

She clears her throat and looks at me. "I've brought some things with me. Those might help you remember."

I sigh. Of course they won't leave me alone, but I also really want to see what's in that box. I gesture for her to continue. She opens the box and takes out a simple ballpoint pen. She holds it in front of me, but doesn't give it to me.

"How would this help me to remember?"

"It is you-, I mean, Percy's sword." She says. Before I can ask how in the name of Hades she thinks a pen is a sword, she takes the cap off and the pen changes to a 3 feet long, Celestial bronze sword. On the hilt stands 'Anaklusmos'.

"Riptide." I translate it automatically. I reach out with my hand, but before I can touch it, she puts the cap back on and puts it back in the box.

"So you remember?" she says eagerly.

"No, I just translated the word that stood on the hilt." I say with an emotionless expression. Her shoulders sag.

"Oh..." She gets a picture out of the box and holds it in front of me. On it stands a woman. She has brown hair with grey streaks in it, blue eyes and a very warm smile. She looks around her late forties and has a tray with blue cookies in her hand.

_Blue cookies? I wonder what they taste like..._

"Who is that?" I ask.

"It's Sally Jackson, Percy's mother."

I stare at the picture. _His mother, my mother? _I really want to be Percy, because his mother looks so kind. I don't even know what it's like to have a mother, a family who cares for you. By realising that, I feel a pang of longing in my chest.

Before I even realise it, I say it out loud: "I... I want to meet her."

A mother will always know her son, right? So if she sees me and is sure of me being Percy, then maybe I really am.

_But Percy was loyal to the gods, the gods are evil. What about the army?_

Annabeth looks at me with wide eyes. "Really?" I can almost taste the hope and happiness in her voice.

I don't know if I really want it. What if I am Percy? Will I forget about My Lady? Will I side with the gods? Will I suddenly remember everything?

I nod. "I want it."

Annabeth's face splits into a wide grin. "I will make sure you meet her in two hours or less." For a moment, I see hesitation glimmering in her eyes. She must be wanting to hug me again. "Bye." she says and is gone.

Another knock. It's been fifteen minutes since Annabeth disappeared, so I don't think it's her. She is on her way to Sally.

The door opens and in steps the boy with the almost-black eyes from two nights ago. He also has black hair and a pale skin.

"Hi." Is all he says.

"Hi." I say back. "You were the one who also could shadow-travel, right?"

"Yes." he says and walks up to me. He holds out his hand and says. "I'm Nico di Angelo." I shake his hand. Nico... doesn't ring any bells.

An awkward silence follows.

Nico speaks up. "I was just passing by so I could introduce myself and warn you that more people are coming here to talk to you."

I groan. More people who say I'm Percy. I hope they won't be as hysterical as Annabeth.

I let myself fall back onto my bed. Finally, the last one was finished staring at me while trying to convince me I'm Percy.

First came Blondie and Pretty from the picture. They told me their real names were Jason and Piper. Jason is a son of Jupiter and Piper a daughter of Aphrodite. Then they told me how they'd missed me, asked me where I've been for the last one and a half year. Of course I didn't answer that question.

Luckily, they knew that they couldn't really do anything else and off they went.

Then another couple came. A boy called Leo with Calypso. I knew Calypso from Greek Mythology, but she tried to convince me I'd met her before. She acted really cold to me. Leo was most of the time trying to calm her down and cracking jokes while doing this. Leo is a son of Hephaestus.

After Leo and Calypso, a satyr came running in. His name is Grover and he is apparently the new Lord of the Wild. That really surprised me. He told me how I should know him and all the quests we'd had. He also told me about our empathy link and that it was blocked when I- Percy- disappeared.

I groan, I'm getting a headache of this.

Lastly, Camp Half-Blood's oracle came. Rachel Dare. She wasn't annoying and pretty friendly, but she almost gave me a headache with all of her riddles. Apparently, she knew Percy would disappear and that I would be here. She apparently knew everything, but couldn't give me any information. When she went back to her cave, I was even more confused than I already was.

I try to empty my head, but someone knocks on the door. I groan again. I sit upright and shout: "Who's there?"

"It's Annabeth!" is the answer. She comes in.

"Where's Sally? I thought you were picking her up." I ask.

"Mortals can't go through the magical camp border, so she's on Half-blood Hill at the moment." She explains.

"Can we go, then? My hand also needs to be freed." I hold up my hand that's cuffed to the bed. Annabeth walks to me. "Don't make a move." she says as she gets a key from her pocket. She frees me from the bed, but cuffs my hands immediately behind my back. "Chiron's orders, the handcuffs." I roll my eyes.

We walk out of my room and go to the left. We walk through a hall, open a door and we're outside. I have to blink my eyes a few times, because of the fierce light. I look around me and notice that the camp looks different at day. I see many people: demigods, satyrs, nymphs. As I walk past them, most stop what they're doing and stare at me. It makes me very uncomfortable. I recognise Leo walking past me and he waves at me. I look at him for another seconds and then resume looking at all the flabbergasted faces around me.

Annabeth stops and looks at all the people. Before someone can shout 'Percy!', Annabeth says: "P... Percy can't remember us, so don't try anything." Her face is stoic. She looks at me again and says: "Come on." Then turns around and resumes the way to Sally. I follow her, trying not to feel the eyes of all the people boring into my back.

Luckily, no one follows us. That would be annoying.

When we arrive at the top of the hill, I see her. She looks the same as in the picture, but without the blue cookies. Brown hair with grey streaks, blue eyes.

_She doesn't look like me at all._

When I realise this, a wave of doubt threatens to wash over me.

When she sees me, her hands fly to her mouth and her eyes widen and begin to tear. "Percy, I... it's really you!" she stutters.

The wave of doubt almost vanishes, but I can't push it all away.

I walk closer. "You, you remember me? Are you sure I'm Percy?" Hope fills my voice and I curse myself. I can't let them know I want to be Percy!

Sally's hands fall back to her sides and she looks at me with worry. "What do you mean? Of course I remember you, I'm your mother! And why are your hands cuffed behind your back?" She looks at Annabeth for an explanation.

When Annabeth is done explaining, Sally is crying. She looks at me through watery eyes and walks to me, but the border separates her from me. "My boy, why does this always happen to you? Oh, Percy..." her voice cracks and she stars sobbing. Annabeth walks to her and comforts her. I awkwardly stay where I are.

After she is done crying, she assures Annabeth that she is fine. "I'm... I'm alright." She wipes the tear strains from her cheeks. "I'm just so glad he's back..." her voice cracks again, but she doesn't cry. "Does his father know?"

_My father... Poseidon right?_ I can't stop myself denying that I'm Percy any more.

"No, I don't think so." Annabeth says.

"Okay." Sally hiccups. Then she looks at me, her eyes still red. "Please, remember." Is all she says.

I'm baffled. I don't know what to say, so I just nod. Sally smiles and, after assuring Annabeth again that she's fine, turns around and walks away.

I let out a deep, shaky breath.

Annabeth looks at me. "And?" her voice is a bit shaky.

I look her in the eyes. "I... I believe you."

**-A/N-**

**Sorry for the delay! 0.0 I had a very busy weekend, so I couldn't post this yesterday.**

**Although, it's now the longest chapter I've written! :) It was actually half of a chapter, but otherwise this chapter would be SO long. So I cut it in half ^-^**

**Next chapter: we're not done with the familliar faces! ;P We still need Hazel and Frank to know. }:-D **

**and such an ENORMOUS HUGE THANK YOU to all who favorited, followed and commented! :D Here are some responses:**

_**Matt:**_

**I also totally ship Solangelo! But, as this is not an solangelo-centered fanfiction, my story will only contain slight hints of them. In the next chapter, for example! It's not much, but just know that in this story: they're together. :3**

_**Guest:**_

**Maybe you're right about him being more disciplined. But you're also right about him being Percy XD. I actually think he's still doing pretty good. If I were told by my enemies who captured me that my whole life -okay, one and a half year- was a lie and that they would have all these pictures and stuff, I would believe them twice as fast as him. (hèhèhèèè) and come on: who wouldn't doubt it after they had met Tyson? ;)**

_**XxSoldierOfGodxX:**_

**Thanks! ^-^**

**Don't forget to follow/fav/comment, I'd love to know what you think of this story! :D**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annabeth looks at me. "And?" her voice is a bit shaky._

_I look her in the eyes. "I... I believe you."_

Annabeth lets out a deep breath. "Thank the Gods." It's silent for some time and I gladly take this time to sort things out in my head.

_I can't believe it._ I know who I was before my memory-wipe.

But before I can even _think_ of smiling, the doubt sets in.

_How was I once part of Lady Nyx' enemies? Or aren't they evil? If they aren't the bad guys, then who is? My Lady...?_

_No, that can't be._

But I'm not so sure about that any more. Maybe I can ask Annabeth?

"Uhm..." Annabeth looks at me. "What actually happened one and a half year ago? I was told that the gods had stripped me off of my memory and threw me into Tartarus?"

Annabeth's face scrunches up in confusion. "They wouldn't do that. They sure aren't very likable sometimes, but they wouldn't do that. Certainly not to you."

"Why 'certainly not me'?" I ask.

Annabeth sighs. "Okay, long story short: you've saved Olympus and the Gods twice now, together with other people, of course."

My eyes widen. _What? _

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth smiles. Then her smile switches to a confused frown. "Who told you this?"

_Should I tell them?_

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I will tell my story once, so maybe you want to have a council or something."

Her face lightens up with realisation. "Of course, we have to announce a council." She gets a faraway look in her eyes and I can almost see the gears working in hear head. "But first, I'm going to show you your new place to sleep." She looks back at me. "Follow me."

She walks away and I follow her. We walk past the big house and cross a river, then we arrive at the big collection of cabins. We stop in front of a low and long building. The walls are a stony grey with many shells and coral. I really like it.

"Each God has his or her cabin. This is the Poseidon cabin." Annabeth explains.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. Which cabin in yours?" I ask.

For a moment, hurt flashes across her face, but she quickly covers and says: "The Athena cabin."

"Okay." I say while I walk into the cabin. Inside are six bed bunks, each one tidy and clean. I also hear a faint rush of water rushing. I search for the source of the sound and find a small water fountain with many drachma's in it.

When I look at the door, I see that Annabeth has vanished. She's probably arranging a council. That will take an hour, I think.

I pick a bed and let myself fall on it. I don't bother to put off my army boots, as it will just be a quick nap.

Just as I feel myself drifting into the realm of Hypnos, a content feeling washes over me and I smile a little. I've found it, my real home.

The door of my cabin opens and I wake up.

I look at the intruder and see that it's Nico. He looks at me and says: "The council is starting."

I get off my bed and stretch a little. "I'm ready." But I'm not entirely sure about that. What will I tell them? As I follow Nico, I try to think of what to tell them. I decide that I'll just answer the questions they have.

We arrive at the big house. We go inside and, after a few turns, end up a room with people sitting around a ping-pong table.

_Is this a joke?_

Chiron sees us first. "Ah, you've arrived. Please take your seats." he says. Nico takes a seat next to a boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Finally, I started worrying that you would never come back!" the boy says half joking while putting an arm around Nico's shoulder. Then he looks at me, smiles and says: "Percy, you're back! I'm Will Solace, by the way. Head counselor of the Apollo cabin."

I nod at him and take a seat between Jason and Annabeth. I look around and also recognise Leo and Piper.

Chiron clears his throat. We all look at him. "I believe Percy here wanted to tell us what has happened in the last one and a half year." They all look at me now, some with curiosity, others still with wide eyes of seeing me. I shift in my chair.

"Uhm... I don't really know how to start, so just ask me questions." I say.

"What was your name?" Annabeth asked for the second time today.

"Soldier #9." I say.

"What's that for a stupid name?" a boy asks. Another boy, who looks exactly the same, punches his arm while saying: "Shut up, man. That's a stupid question to ask." Then the puncher looks at me. "I'm Connor and this stupid brother of mine here is Travis."

Annabeth fires her second question at me. "Who told you that the gods had removed your memory and put you into Tartarus?" A few gasps fill the room and everyone looks at me, waiting for the answer.

_Should I say it?_

"Before I answer that question, are you serious about the gods not being evil?" I ask uncomfortably. Even more gasps fill the room. I hear a few 'Oh my Gods. 's and a 'I never thought _that _ would come out of his mouth.'.

"Well," Leo starts. "the Gods certainly aren't evil, but they're not exactly the kind of parents you would want." I don't know if that was supposed to make me feel better.

"Leo, that doesn't make him feel any better." A girl in the back says. She looks at me while saying: "I'm Katie, by the way. Trust me: the Gods aren't evil."

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_They will never forgive me. _

"Lady Nyx." I say.

"Wait, what do you mean with La-." Jason says, but he quickly shuts his mouth. "Oh, I get it." He adds quietly. He nervously shoves his glasses further up his nose.

It's silent for some minutes. Finally, Chiron breaks the silence.

"Could you tell us what happened? I'm sure the Gods didn't do that to you. What did Lady Nyx exactly tell you?"

I told them about how I woke up in Tartarus without memory and Lady Nyx coming to the rescue. "She told me that the gods did this to me and that she wanted the Gods' reign to end. She also told me that there were others, to whom had happened the same. She said that she had offered them a place in her army, to fight with her against the Gods."

I have to stop, because I can't hear myself over all the gasps, groans, 'Poor Percy' s and 'Not another Immortal who wants to destroy the Gods 's.

After it's quiet again. Annabeth says quietly: "She offered you the same, didn't she."

I straighten my back. "Yes." I say.

"And you took her offer." Nico states.

My shoulder sag a little. "... Yes."

"Wow..." Leo says. "So the impossible is possible after all." Which is followed by a grunt, because he got a punch in his side from Katie.

It's Nico who asks the next question. "I suppose you and your mates were sent by Nyx to set the armoury on fire. Why did you have to do that?"

My rational side tells me to ponder on even answering that question, but it flows out of me.

"We had to set the armoury on fire, so you all would have as little as possible weapons and armour."

Before I can go on, Annabeth beats me. "Oh Gods, is she planning a war against us? When? Where? How?"

I look at my hands uncomfortably, at least I can say I didn't tell them. They figured it out themselves.

"Erm... in four days, here at camp half-blood and with an army of monsters, demigods and soldiers."

Again, everyone gasps.

Nico is quickest to recover. "How many soldiers are there, actually?"

"10."

"How many demigods?"

"Around 25."

"Monsters?"

"Around 700."

Nico looks at Chiron. "We need to contact the Romans and Hunters."

"Good idea." Chiron says. "Butch?"

A bulky boy stands up. "First the Romans?"

"Yes."

Butch concentrates for a moment, then, suddenly, a rainbow appears. He gets a drachma from his pocket, tosses it in the rainbow and says: "Mother, accept my offering. Show me Frank Zhang in the Roman camp." The coins disappears in the rainbow and a Chinese boy appears with short, black hair and his back turned to us.

Jason speaks up. "Frank."

Frank stiffens, then he turns around and smiles. "Hello, Jason. What's up?"

"There's a lot up." Leo says. He walks over to me and wants to drag me in front of Frank. I slap his hands away. "I'm not stupid, I can do it myself." I say, annoyed.

"Wait, d... did I hear Percy?" Frank asks with wide eyes while his smile becomes even wider. "Where's he?"

I sigh and stand up from my chair. Again, someone I'm supposed to know. I go stand behind Jason.

"Hey, Frank." I say.

Frank gasps. "Oh my gods, Hazel needs to hear this. Just wait for a minu-"

"There's no time for that." Annabeth says while she stands next to me. "Nyx will attack us in four days with an army way too big for us alone. We need help."

Frank is silent for some minutes, progressing what Annabeth's just said.

"So, you say you've just discovered that Nyx, I presume that's Greek for Nox, the Primordial of the night, will attack you in four days?" Frank says slowly.

"Of course, didn't you just hear that?"I say annoyed. I look at the others. "I'm not going to explain everything again. I'm tired of gasps."

Frank's face scrunches up in confusion. "What's wrong Percy, I've never seen you act this way before..."

"We'll explain everything when you arrive here. Leo will pick you up with the Argo III." Annabeth says.

"Will I?" Leo asks, but after a small glare of Annabeth, he says: "Oh, uhm, yeah. Of course I will. I'm going right now!" Leo says and leaves the room.

"B... but I have some questions. Can't I ask them now?" Frank asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Frank. We haven't got much time and we also need to contact the hunters. So, bye!" Piper says while she waves with her hand through the mist, under loud protests of Frank.

It's silent for a few minutes. Chiron breaks the silence: "Nico, would you like to contact the hunters without our presence? That will go a lot more smoothly, I think."

"Okay." Nico says. He looks at Will. "Are you also coming?"

"Of course." Will says with a dazzling smile. Together, they walk out of the room. Butch follows them.

Chiron clears his throat. Everyone looks at him. "Now some other matters. We'll need a quest."

**-A/N-**

***I don't own Percy Jackson, of course.* **

**The Romans know, too! YAY! ^-^**

**Next chapter: the quest... ;)**

**~Revieuw responses~**

**Guest:**

**That was exactly what I was thinking :D**

**21 is awesome:**

**That's right, she isn't Percy's mother for nothing ^-^**

**WiseGirlWriter: **

**Thanks! and you will find out, eventually...**

**XxSoldierOfGodxX:**

**Again, Thanks! ;)**

**Also a VERY BIG ****_Thank You! _**** to all who followed and favorited. **

**Sinerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chiron clears his throat. Everyone looks at him. "Now some other matters. We'll need a quest."_

It's morning. I'm standing on Half-blood Hill, Annabeth to my right. We're currently waiting for Grover to arrive, so we can begin our quest.

It's just a small quest: go to Olympus, ask Hephaestus to make weapons and armour, go back, but it's crucial for the upcoming war. Camp hasn't got enough weapons and armour, because some of the other soldiers and I had blown up the armoury. I think I feel guilty about that, but I'm not sure. It's still difficult for me to decide what to think of Lady Nyx and the army.

Chiron had ordered that I would go on the quest, so the Gods will know I'm found and alive. Annabeth immediately said she would go with me and asked if Grover could go to. Something about helping me remember things.

Finally, I hear someone approaching us. I look at my left and see Grover running from the woods.

"Sorry..." he panted. "Juniper... took her time saying goodbye."

"Who is Juniper?" I ask.

"A nymph... and my girlfriend." he says while blushing.

"Let's go, Argus is waiting." Annabeth says impatient and before I can ask who Argus is, she adds: "He's our security guard and sometimes our chauffeur." Argus, wasn't he created by Hera?

"Okay, but I'd rather shadow-travel." I say while grabbing Grover and Annabeth's arm.

"Wait, wha-" Annabeth says, but she's cut off by the shadows pulling us in. I feel wind rushing through my hair while we're going through the realm of shadows. It gives me a content feeling.

After everyone had left the council, I'd asked Chiron where Olympus is, so I knew where I had to go. I'm glad I did that.

The rushing stops and I open my eyes. I look up at the large building in front of me, the Empire State building, apparently. I let go of my passengers' arms and they both almost fall over.

"Ugh... Please, warn me next time." Grover groans while he leans against the wall. Annabeth has grabbed a lamppost to lean against.

"Fine." I say. "But we have to go, the Gods are waiting." I say while I grab their arms again. Grover almost panics, he must be thinking I want to shadow-travel again. I roll my eyes while I drag them inside the building. When we enter the lobby I ask Annabeth, who's almost recovered from our transport, how we have to go to Olympus now.

"Shhh!" she whispers with a scowl. "Not so loud, not everyone here knows of the Gods." Then she walks to the security guard. Grover and I follow.

Before Annabeth can open her mouth. The security guard looks up. I see his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "I... Is Perseus Jackson...?" He stutters.

"Perseus?" I say while Annabeth says: "Yes."

The security guard stay silent for some seconds, probably forgotten how to talk, when he finally says: "Here... here is the key, I will tell the Gods you'll be coming." He gives us a key-card.

"Thank you." Annabeth says with and flashes a smile.

We walk to the elevator, go in and make sure we're the only ones. Annabeth opens a special panel under the original buttons and enters the key-card. A button with '600th floor' on it appears. She presses it and the elevator starts rising. An awful song starts playing.

"What is this for music?" I ask with a frown.

"Elevator music. Apollo probably chose it." Annabeth says. "Just try to ignore it."

The Gods' throne room is silent.

_At least there aren't any gasps._ I think.

We've just entered the throne room. All the Gods are present and sitting on their throne. All the major Gods and a few minor. Hestia is sitting next to her fire.

"So it is true." Zeus booms. "Perseus Jackson has returned."

I really want to know why everyone suddenly keeps saying 'Perseus'. "Why do they keep saying 'Perseus'?" I whisper to Grover.

Apparently, the Gods heard it, because Poseidon says: "Because Perseus is your name."

"Oh." I say. "I thought it was 'Percy'."

Poseidon gets a confused frown on his face, but Athena is first to open her mouth: "What is wrong with him, Daughter?" she asks Annabeth.

"He's lost his memory, Mother." Annabeth answers while looking a little afraid.

It becomes dead silent, the only sound coming from Hestia's fire.

Poseidon breaks it. "WHAT?" he exclaims.

Annabeth flinches. "He's uhm... los-"

"I HEARD YOU!" Poseidon says. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Annabeth explains everything I'd said yesterday and with every word, you can feel the tension in the air grow.

When she's done, the Gods don't know what to say.

Poseidon's fuming , too angry to only utter a word. His hands are clenched into fists, he's shaking all over and his eyes are shut tight in deep concentration, trying to calm down. I look away from him, as this sight really makes me uneasy. I look at Grover to see that he's cowering, hands over his head and trying to make himself look smaller.

Athena is fastest to recover. "So Nyx will attack Camp in three days?"

"Yes." Annabeth says in a small voice.

"_She_...she made... him... believe that... that WE did... _this_." Poseidon shout-whispers through clenched teeth, his voice even more poisonous than Kampê's swords. His eyes are still shut and his fists shaking with anger. I look at my feet while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Brother, maybe it would be wiser if you went to your palace, so you can calm down." Hades says.

Poseidon takes a few deep breaths. The shaking stops and he relaxes. The anger seems to flow out of him, behind only stays sadness and indecision. He looks at me, his eyes almost pleading.

"We... _I..._ would never, never do such... a thing." he says. Then he flashes away.

Everyone looks at me. I can feel how my face pales.

Poseidon, he was... wow. _He cares. _Me was always told that the Gods are cold-hearted, _mean_... This is not what I'd expected at all.

It takes me several minutes to discover that my mouth has dropped open. I rapidly close it.

The silence goes on even longer, until Hephaestus finally breaks it.

"Expect the weapons and armour tomorrow." he says.

**-A/N-**

**I know, I know, it's my shortest chapter... I'm sorry 0.0**

*** I don't own Percy Jackson, Good Ol' Ricky does!***

**and an ENORMOUS THANK YOU to all who're favoriting, following, commenting or just reading my story! :D**

**Next chapter: (Guest is going to like this) The hunters arrive!**

***review replies***

_**21 is awesome:**_

**I also think he's a tiny-winy bit OOC in this story, but I am trying to make him change through the story to his normal self, as he will discover who he is and stuff :3**

**_DauntlessDemigod:_**

**THANK YOU, no, really, thank you! :D Your comment made me very happy, as I wanted my story to be like this! (I'm pretty tired about the 'Annabeth cheating' topic and stuff) So again: Thank you so much! :D :D :D :D**

_**Guest:**_

**You'll have to wait for Thalia's reaction, but, of course, no 'percy disappearing and reappearing' story is complete with Thalia kicking his butt for disappearing! ;)**

_**annabethgrace6:**_

**Your revieuw made my day! or no, it made my year! :D thank you SO SO SO much! And I WILL keep going until this story is finished ^-^**

**Again, thank you all for everything! **

**Don't forget to follow/fav/comment, I'd love to know what you think of it so far! :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_The silence goes on even longer, until Hephaestus finally breaks it._

_"__Expect the weapons and armour tomorrow." he says._

I'm lying on my bed in my cabin. I just woke up by the light shining through my windows. It's very empty in here and I'm a little sad about that I don't have any half-brothers or sisters. Although, the silence is pretty comforting when there's so much going on in your mind.

Yesterday was so... tiring. Mentally and physically, as shadow-travelling sucks up your energy pretty fast.

And mentally, that's the worst part. All the doubt, I'm _so _sick of it. I almost _long _for the army, where I always had a feeling of certainty. I was told what I had to do and I did it. I _wanted _to help Lady Nyx as I knew that she was good and that the Gods were evil.

Now, I don't know what I actually do or what I want to do. I'm still thankful for Lady Nyx saving me from Tartarus and giving me a place, but here at camp is where I once belonged.

I sit up, not wanting to think about this. I shove it, again, to the back of my mind and put on my boots. Yesterday, when we came back from our quest, Piper gave me a new T-shirt, which I'm wearing now. It's orange with the words _Camp Half-Blood _on it. Underneath that is a flying Pegasus.

_"__Here, now you're back, you should put this on again." _she'd said.

I try again to remember a time when I wore this T-shirt, but, again, my mind is totally empty. I put my head in my hands for a moment and let out a frustrated sigh. Then, I stand up and walk to the door. I go outside and close the door behind me. The fresh air clears my troubled mind a bit and a small smile climbs onto my face. Not trying to think about anything, I put my hands in my pockets and walk in a random direction.

I haven't really seen the camp yet. Only the now-burnt-down armoury, a small part of the cabins and the big house.

I picture the camp in my head. I still remember most of it from the night I came here. I walk to the beach near the forest.

All the campers I see stop for a moment, but then resume what they were doing. Chiron must have warned them yesterday about not confronting me.

When I arrive at the beach, I see Annabeth sitting in the sand. I walk to her.

"Hey." I say.

She looks up and smiles. "Hey." She pats the ground next to her. I get the message and sit down next to her.

She looks at me for a moment, then says: "It's like you've never left at all. You look exactly like before." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while looking back at the sea. "I miss those times."

_The times I can't remember... Would I also have missed them?_

"I'd also like to remember my time here. This seems a very nice place." I say. "It would also make my life a lot more easier." I add.

A sad smile plays around her lips. "You life has never been easy."

"Oh." I say.

It's silent for some minutes, until Annabeth gets something from her pocket.

"I still have to give you this." she says while handing me the pen-sword, Riptide right?

"It was the only sword which balanced perfectly in your hand." she says with a smile, probably having a flashback.

I take the cap off of the pen and it immediately grows into a sword.

_Wow, it does have a perfect balance._

"Thanks, it feels ways better in my hand than the one I used before. Where's my other sword actually?"

"We've put it in the temporary armoury." she said.

Again, an awkward silence follows.

I stand up. "I think I'm going to practise with this sword. I can do that in the arena, right?"

"Yes." Annabeth says. She looks at the sea again, her chin resting on her knees. I suddenly get an urge to sit down next to her again and put an arm around her shoulders. I ignore it and walk away.

_Slash._

Another dummy-head flies through the arena. I hope the campers won't mind.

Luckily, nobody's here in the arena. I'm finally able to let all the frustration out of my system. I've been here for four days now and those were the worst, but also the best days of what I can remember. The doubt was mind-destroying and the some of the people annoying, but I've finally found out more about my past.

Suddenly, I hear an arrow whizzing my way. I duck to the ground while spinning around and accidently drop my sword.

"_Perseus Jackson_, where in _Hades'_ name have you been!" a girl in a silver parka with black hair shouts.

She runs at me and wants to throw a punch, but I quickly stand up and catch her fist. Before she can try anything else, I turn her arm behind her back and push her to the ground. She lets out a frustrated scream.

"Let me go so I can punch you in the face!"

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" I hiss in her ear. I hear others come into the arena, but I don't look up.

"You know very well who I am, now let me go." The girl says stubbornly.

"If I knew you, I would have let you go already. Now tell me." I say in a low voice.

"Oh gods, Percy, you're annoying me. I'm Thalia!" the girl shouts.

"Doesn't ring any bells for me." I say and push her a little deeper onto the ground.

Someone runs up to us. "Percy, please, let her go. She's your cousin." It's Annabeth.

I grit my teeth. "Oh really? Aren't cousins supposed to be a little nicer?" I ask.

"I've always been like this and you were fine with it, why are you suddenly so different?" Thalia asks.

Annabeth lets out a frustrated sigh. "He's lost his memory, please wait for me to finish next time."

Thalia relaxes under my grip. "Oh." she says. I let go of her and stand up.

"Does she always do this?" I ask Annabeth.

Annabeth helps Thalia with getting up. "Yes."

After Thalia stands up, she gives me a small hug. I stiffen. "I've missed you, Percy." Then she lets go and gives me a glare. "Don't ever do something like that again." Not even waiting for an answer, she walks away.

I look around me now and see that almost half of the camp is in the arena.

"I'm so glad I've brought my camera." I hear Connor or Travis say in front of the campers.

**-A/N-**

**Heheheheeee... 0.0 Let's not just talk about it ^-^**

**and FINALLY, the percy/thalia reuniting! I really wanted this to be different than the others. (is it?) Instead of Thalia kicking Percy's butt, it's Percy kicking Thalia's butt. You can also see the logic in that. 1: Percy has had a one and a half year of hard training and 2: he can't remember her. Yay!**

**I think I'll TRY (emphasis: try) to upload every sunday. First, I tried every six day, but if I do every sunday, I'll be able to write in the weekend and post it on time! :D [really, I'm sorry... :(] **

**I was actually done with this chapter last sunday, but it was SO late and I was SO tired that I went to sleep before checking and posting it. On monday I don't have any time and Tuesday... I also have a social life :D Just so you know ;)**

**Next chapter: Stress! One day before the BIG day! and maybe a game of capture the flag?**

**Review responses:**

_**BunnyFromAbove:**_** Thanks! I don't like those typical stories either... and I've checked out your stories: Awesome ideas! really! I've followed them ^-^**

_**21 is awesom**_**e : Yeah, a lot of hurricanes xD In many of those Percy-chaos stories, the gods suddenly have feeling and tell their kids how much they love them etc. I think that's very OOC. I think the gods almost only know pride and anger, because those are the emotions you almost always read them with in the book. ( If I remember correct.) So why not make him angry! :D**

_**Annabethgrace**_**6: Thank you so much again! :D You made MY day again! really, I couldn't stop smiling for about an hour or something ^-^ Hope you like the way thalia/percy turned out ;)**

**_Crazygirl123: _****Thanks! and about soon updating... sorry, I've updated sooner... :(**

**Thank you all again for all the revieuws, follows and favs! I love every single one of them! :D**

**Don't forget to follow/fav/comment, I'd love to hear what YOU think, because you matter :3**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_After Thalia stands up, she gives me a small hug. I stiffen. "I've missed you, Percy." Then she lets go and gives me a glare. "Don't ever do something like that again." Not even waiting for an answer, she walks away._

_I look around me now and see that almost half of the camp is in the arena._

_"__I'm so glad I've brought my camera." I hear Connor or Travis say in front of the campers._

"Are you sure that's all the information, Percy?" Chiron asks.

"Yes." I say.

It's one day before the attack and Chiron has offered a war council now the hunters have arrived. I've just told them every small detail I now about the attack. I still feel a little uneasy about telling them all this, but I've convinced myself it's for the better.

"Okay, thank you." Chiron says. "What do you propose, Annabeth?"

Annabeth thinks for a moment and I can, again, almost see the gears working in her mind.

"I say we let them attack us where they think we'll be-" she says but then she's interrupted by one of the Stolls.

"What? Don't we need a surprise attack or something? They will kill us if we don't do that!" he shouts. Then he shouts again, as his brother elbows him in the gut. "Shut up, Travis." He, Connor, murmurs.

"I wasn't done yet." Annabeth says with a glare. Her glare disappears and she continues talking: "They think it'll be beneficial for _them_ to attack at the strawberry fields, because you can see everything coming. But what if we'll make holes in the ground in which they can fall? We can put some spikes or Greek fire in them to make it even better! Then we cover it up so the enemy won't know it."

"That's very smart, Annabeth. Do you all agree?" Chiron asks and is followed by nods.

I nod uneasily. It doesn't seem fair that they don't get to know this, while I've told Camp everything.

"Good, I think that'll be a good job for the Hermes cabin. Stolls?"

Connor and Travis touch their foreheads with their hand, while having a big smile plastered on their face. "Yes, sir!" they say in unison.

"More ideas?" Chiron asks while looking around the room.

"I think we should keep a small part of us on the ground, right where the enemy expects us to be." Jason says. "The hunters should hide in the forest, so that when the enemy has passed it and is on our terrain, the hunters can attack them in the back. The Iris cabin and me will attack from the sky. Is that okay?"

Annabeth nods. "Yeah, I was also thinking something like that. Maybe we should also have some of the Aphrodite cabin on the spare pegasi? The Apollo cabin will stay in the back and use their bows, we'll put the Ares cabin and some of the Roman cohorts in the front."

"Speaking of the Romans." Piper says. "Why aren't they here yet?"

And uneasy silence follows. The Romans should've arrived this morning, but we haven't even seen a glimpse of them yet.

"They'll come in time." Chiron says. "Are you okay with you position, Clarisse and Will?"

Clarisse responds with a grunt while Will says: "Yeah, we'll also set up a tent in which some of us will take care of the injured."

Nico leans on the table with his elbows. "Percy can't be seen. If they see him fighting with us, they'll know that we know their plan." He states.

Everyone looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"Okay." I say. "Will I just stay in the Big House or something?"

"Uhm, you sure you don't want to fight with us or help us? Normally you always complain when we say something like this." Katie asks.

"Nah, I'm fine." I say. I'm glad I won't be standing at the front lines. The thought of attacking the army still makes me feel a little queasy.

"Maybe he can help the Apollo cabin with the injured?" Someone I Don't Know The Name Of says.

"Uhm... We still have to think about that." Chiron says. "Maybe we should play capture the flag to calm our nerves a bit?"

The waiting is killing me.

At the moment, I'm at Zeus' fist, guarding our blue flag. Annabeth set me together with Jason and Nico at the base. Jason is flying above me, waiting for our enemy, the hunters, to arrive. Nico is at the other side of the fist. There are other campers in the woods who are guarding, but we had to stay here and wait.

We're already waiting for ten minutes and nothing has happened. I'd expected a bit more action.

I get Riptide from my pockets and put the cap off of it. I feel it growing in a sword that balances perfectly in my hand. I scan the woods and almost miss a silver flash moving through the leaves. I quietly stand up while scanning the forest over and over again.

A silver arrow cuts through the air, aimed at my leg. I quickly jump aside and search for the shooter.

_There._

Someone is hiding behind the trees.

I smile while letting myself fall into the shadows. I appear a few inches behind the girl and see that she has brought four other girls with her. I quickly clasp a hand over her mouth and pull her with me back into the shadows. I appear at Zeus' fist with a sword against the girls' neck.

Jason descends next to me.

"Good job. We've got a hostage now." He says with a grin.

"It wasn't difficult at all." I say. "Is everything all right at Nico's side?"

Jason shrugs. "Last time I checked, yes."

Movement in the trees. They must've discovered one of them is gone.

The hunter in my arms tries to squirm out of my grasp. I hold on to her tighter.

"Jason, bind this girl and leave her somewhere the hunters won't find her." I say while I give her to him. She again tries to get away, but my sword to her neck stops her.

"You can't kill." she says stubbornly. "It's a rule."

"I know." I say. "Don't worry. As long as you don't make any moves, nothing will happen."

Jason flies off with her and I look at the forest again. Just in time, as a eight arrows fly my way. I drop to the ground and roll over. As I stand up, I see the hunters have started to run at me, two with bows, some two with hunting knives.

"Uhm, Nico, how are things going at your side?" I call out while keeping my eyes on the girls.

"I'm a little busy over here!" Which is followed by the sounds of metal on metal.

I dodge another arrow. I raise my sword to deflect a knife. I quickly spin around and hit the girl with the flat on my blade on the side of her head. She immediately falls down, unconscious. Another girl attacks me, while two arrows whiz my way. I quickly disappear in the shadow behind me and let myself appear a few feet higher on the rocks. The three girls under me look around them, confused. I pick up a small rock and throw it at one of the girls with a bow. As she crumples to the ground, the other two look up.

But instead of glaring, a smile appears on their faces. I look behind me, just in time to see Thalia with the flag in her hands. She waves at me with a big grin. "Not a very strong defence, I'd expected something better." Then she jumps off of the fist. I run after her, trying to reach her, which is very difficult when arrows whiz past your head.

When she's almost reached the forest, a lightning bolt hits the ground before her and she's thrown into the air, dropping the flag.

Before I can grab the flag, someone tackles me to the ground. While we're wrestling, Jason grabs the flag, but is also almost tackled by two hunters.

I throw the hunter off of me and get up. I look around me, trying to find my sword, but it's disappeared. I shrug while turning around to face my enemy. She runs at me, a hunting knife in her hand while letting out a frustrated scream. I dodge the blow and grab her right wrist. I twist it behind her back and want to get her knife, but she throws her head back, hard. She hits me on the forehead and I stumble backwards. She spins around and kicks me in the chest. I fall down. I hear people running away. Then, it's silent.

I close my eyes for a second. That was one _hell _of a fight. I quickly open them and get up. Everyone is gone. Someone probably got away with the flag and the rest followed. I walk to Zeus' fist and look behind it for Nico. He probably lost from the hunters and is unconscious. But instead of finding him, he's also gone. Maybe Chiron got him.

An uneasy feeling rolls down my spine and I shiver. I look around me, but I don't see anyone. My senses are on high alert. I walk the way the rest has gone, wanting to get out of here.

The tip of a sword on my back stops me.

I freeze.

Out of instincts, my hand goes to my pocket.

"I wouldn't do that." A calm voice says behind me.

_... No._

_Impossible..._

"C... Commander." I stutter.

"_Turn around_." He hisses.

Slowly, I turn around while looking at my feet.

"Tell me, Soldier #9, what has happened to make you side with the enemy?" I hear him say.

It's silent. I don't know what to say.

"Tell me. And _look at me_ while you're doing so." He says in a dangerously low tone.

"I.. I..." I look up and look him in the eyes, which makes me falter. _The _Commander, _our _Commander, _my _Commander. His face looks calm, but his eyes... You would think they would belong to Tartarus himself.

"Yes, Soldier #9?" he asks in the same, calm tone.

"I, uhm... This is where I once belonged, Commander." I say.

His eyebrows rise. "I thought you belonged to the army?"

His question meets silence. So he continues.

"I thought you were _thankful _ that _Our _Lady had rescued you from Tartarus? I thought that you were one of us? I thought you _hated_ the Gods and their children for what they'd done?" His tone becomes angrier and angrier with every word. "What happened, to let you think otherwise? Tell me."

I keep silent while looking in his eyes. His brow furrows and it looks like a thunderstorm is brewing in his eyes.

"_Tell me!" _he shouts while slapping me in the face.

I take the blow, knowing that I deserved it.

But then, I'm overcome by certainty and anger and I glare my fiercest glare at him.

"I haven't sided with the enemy." I say through gritted teeth. "I've sided with my family and friends, people who really care about me. I now know who I was before Tartarus and I'm planning on being that person once again. So please go away, because I'm not Soldier #9 anymore. I'm _Percy Jackson._"

My hand goes into my pocket and I feel Riptide in it. Not even feeling a little surprised about it, I get the pen from my pocket and let it turn into the Celestial bronze sword. I hold the tip of the sword to the Commander's neck.

The Commander lets out a chuckle.

"Well, _Percy Jackson,_ if you want to be our enemy."

I less than a second, I'm lying onto the ground, disarmed.

I can't mask my fear as he rises his sword into the air.

"Don't expect us to be merciful."

The swords comes down and I feel a blinding pain in my stomach. I let out a scream.

He kneels down next to me and whispers in my ear: "I hate the shirt, by the way."

Then, I can only see black.

**-A/N-**

**Ooooh, Clifhanger! 0.o**

**Don't be mad, please! Have mercy! The story isn't done yet: ****_Everything _****could happen!**

**This is the first time I've actually written a battle or something... Please say if you liked it. Because then I'll know if I'm good/bad at it ^-^**

**Next chapter: THE day 0.0 It doesn't look very well for our demigods, but as I've said: ****_everything _****could happen! ;)**

**Revieuw replies:**

_**Annabethgrace6: **_**It's very nice to hear that! :3 Thanks you! ^-^**

_**21 is awesome:**_** Thanks! :D I wasn't sure if people were going to like it, but, luckily, it turned out good :)**

**Once again, I'm sorry. I always thought that holiday mean more free time, but, apparantly, not T-T. However this ****_is _****the longest chapter now ^-^ I hope I'll have more time and write the next one earlier!**

**And of course: ****_A very merry late Christmas! (For me it's still boxing day, but it depends of course of where you live) AND a happy new year! :)_**

**Don't forget to follow/fav/comment, I'd really appreciate it if you would say what you think of this! ;)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Bookwormy78 :)**


End file.
